gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Mario Kart Online
Mario Kart Online is a spin-off entry in the Mario Kart series available on PC and most mobile tablets. This entry in the series relies almost entirely on the online races and tournaments. Licences When booting up the game for the first time, the player is asked to create an account so their online statistics can be recorded. In this game, accounts are referred to as "Licenses". Characters Weight classes * Super Light * Light * Medium * Heavy * Super Heavy Benefits for lighter characters include better acceleration and the ability to lose less speed when they go off-road. Benefits for heavier characters include better top speed and the ability to knock lighter characters aside. Character abilities * Boost characters gain a bigger burst of speed from boost panels and items. * Flight characters can release gliders from certain trick panels. * Power characters can break through and destroy certain hazards. These hazrds will stun other characters. * Swim characters can drive underwater. Other characters will have to be rescued by Lakitu if they fall into water. Starter Unlockable Non-playable * Brighton: Guide for the offline modes. * Twila: Guide for the online modes. * Lakitu: Acts as the referee. * White Koopa Troopa: A racer that can only be used by computer players. They have the same properties as Koopa. Tracks The Thunder Cup and Special Cups are unlockable cups, whilst the other five are available from the start. Themes Each of the seven cups appear to be based off a certain theme: * Mushroom Cup is based off areas where Mario and his friends live. * Fire Cup takes place in hot areas. * Star Cup features futuristic courses. * Shell Cup's tracks take place where a selection enemies live. * POW Cup features party and carnival-themed courses. * Thunder Cup contains courses with a scary nature. * Special Cup, however, doesn't appear to have a specific theme. Offline Modes Grand Prix Grand Prix features the player racing on four different tracks against up to ten computer players. Default difficulties * 50cc * 100cc Unlockable difficulties * 150cc * Mirror Point System A player’s point count will never drop below zero. Sandbox Race Sandbox Race features the player and five White Koopa Troopas. Here, the player has access to unlimited supplies of every normal item in the game, and, in the pause menu, can change the behaviour of the White Koopa Troopas. The mode is supposed to be used to practice racing. Battle Mode * Balloon Battle - Everybody has three balloons, with each item they hit taking a balloon away. Lose all your balloons, and you are out! * Score Battle - Everytime you hit an opponent, you gain a point. Have the most points when time runs out to win. * Coin Battle - Coins are scattered around the arena! Hoard the most when time runs out to win. * Ghost Battle - One player is infected by a ghost! The ghost player has a minute to catch as many opponents as possible, turning them into ghosts. Anybody who is not infected when time runs out is the winner! Unlockables Online Modes Online Grand Prix Online Grand Prix features 6-13 players competing in four different tracks. Everybody votes for which track to race on, which is chosen randomly by the "Race Roulette". After four races, the top five will receive "Online Cups". If there are less than six racers, the empty slots are filled up by White Koopa Troopa CPUs set to Easy. These will also replace players who disconnect in the middle of an Online Grand Prix. Occasionally, players will be sent to a Team Online Grand Prix, which can include two, three or four teams. Players can be assigned to Team Red, Team Blue, Team Green or Team Yellow. There is also never an uneven amount of players on each team. Online GP Point System Quick Race Quick Race assigns up to thirteen random players to a random track on a random engine class. Quick Battle Quick Battle assigns up to thirteen random players to a random battle track. A random battle game is also chosen. Special Race Special Races include new elements to regular races. There are several different types of Special Races, including: * Competitive Race - No items at all, most hazards turned off, simply pure racing goodness! * Chaotic Race - Any character can get any item in any place! * Coin Race - Winning the race is not the only thing important now, as you now must collect coins on the track! * Indefinite Race - Nobody knows how many laps there are, so finishing every lap in first is important! * Speedy Race - Everybody has an unlimited supply of Dash Mushrooms! There is no way for characters to lose their Dash Mushroom, as they have infinite supplies, and hazards which usually cause players to lose their items now don’t. * Backwards Race - Race on the tracks as usual, only in backwards! Due to the nature of this type of race, some tracks cannot be raced on. * Elimination Race - A typical race, except the last person to finish each lap (or part of a track) is eliminated from the race entirely! This continues until there is only one person left. In Elimination Race, players who are eliminated turn into ghosts, and are able to place item boxes about the course. Friend Room Friend Room allows the player to play with up to twelve of their friends. Here the group can do a variety of things include: * Friend Grand Prix - Compete with your friends in a four-track Grand Prix! * Team Friend GP - Team up with your friends so you can win the trophy together! Tournaments Tournaments are competitions hosted by Nintendo about twice or three times a month. Slot Machine In the Online Modes menu, one can see a slot machine. The player can use coins they collected in races (the player will only gain the amount of coins they finish with) to spin the slot machine. Getting a three in a row will give the player a Power Orb. The player actually only needs to put in one coin to spin the slot machine. However, putting in more coins will decrease the speed of the slots. Items Normal Items All characters can receive normal items. Special Items Only certain characters can receive special items, though characters who generally cannot receive these items can still steal them using the Boo item. Power Orbs Players are asked at the start of every online race if they want to use any of their Power Orbs. Whilst there is no limit to the amount of Power Orbs the player can have in their inventory, they can only bring up to four Common Power Orbs and one Rare Power Orb into an Online Grand Prix. Common Power Orbs disappear from the player's inventory once they are used in a race. Music Circuit 2 A remix of SEQ_CIRCUIT2, an unused song in Mario Kart DS. Plays on Mario Circuit, Platinum Palace, Koopa Kingdom and Baby Funland. Clockwork Castle A fast-paced remix of Clockwork Castle from Mario Party 6, with a few elements from E. Gadd's Garage. heard throughout. Plays on Toad Gardens, E. Gadd Lab, Party Central and Clockwork Castle. Into the Dark A dark jazz instrumental with elements of industrial music. Plays on Pokey Desert, Bandit Caves, Trick Tunnel and Waluigi's Nightmare. Starry Sky A eurodance-esque instrumental similar to Rainbow Road themes from other Mario Kart games. Plays on Retro Arcade and Rainbow Road. Trivia * This game features the return of many characters in the Mario series who have been absent for many years: ** This is Marty's first appearance since Mario Kart Wii in 2008. ** This is MC Ballyhoo's first appearance since Mario Party 8 in 2007. ** This is Mini Bowser's first appearance since Mario Party 7 in 2005. ** This is Brighton and Twila's first appearance since Mario Party 6 in 2004. ** This is Tatanga's first appearance since Super Mario Land 2: The 6 Golden Coins in 1992. * Finishing from 2nd to 6th triggers the "Moderate" results, whilst finishing from 7th to 13th triggers the "Losing" results. ** Coming in 2nd, 3rd, 4th, 5th and 6th can also trigger "Losing" results if that is the lowest possible rank in the race. * None of the tracks have their own unique music. Category:Fan Creations Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Mario